Balance Issues
Feel free to list any balance issues you feel need to be addressed by the wizcorps. Please also @mail the wizards your concerns in addition to placing them here. See also: House Rules To be Addressed *Wizards: Check Category:Unapproved for more pages that need to be looked at. *Persuasion: Do we want to add these rules for Ratkin? Or modify the existing rules for all? Or leave the gift as it is for all? Per the Ratkin Breedbook: This works a little differently than the Garou version of this Gift. Spend one Gnosis and roll Charisma + Subterfuge; each success lowers the difficulty of Social rolls by one (to a maximum modifier of -3 or a minimum difficulty of 4). The effects of this Gift last for one scene. **I would say append them to the existing rules, like in a section with Ratkin Rules or whatever for the heading. Alternatively, make a separate "Gift: Persuasion (Ratkin)". --Malkav 11:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Resolved *Brawl v. Martial Arts **See: Skill: Martial Arts. *How the Performance skill is written - seems to require venue. **See: Skill: Performance and Talent: Expression. In short, Expression tells. Performance shows. *Enchanting Voice **Tentatively Resolved: Merit: Enchanting Voice *Surreal Quality **Players please have a look over the new wording. **Some have requested it be taken from being a Changeling Only Flaw, to be discussed. *Natural Attacks: PU or Athletics? **It depends on the attack. A flying swoop would demand an Athletics roll; knowing when to make said swoop would be a Primal Urge roll. Spitting Acid does not require a particularly athletic sort, and the act is generally based off instinct (regardless of the need for aim), so Primal Urge would be the best roll to make in this case - it is ultimately a GM's decision. Generally, if it requires tuned physical prowess, it's an Athletics roll; if it requires an intuitive understanding, it's Primal Urge. *Mokole Rising Sun auspice: extra 10 to Initiative as per Spirit of the Fray, or an extra 1d10 to the roll, so Initiative would be 2d10+Dex+Wits? **Ruling: 'Taking the initiative' can be understood as 'leading an effort' or 'acting quickly' in a given moment; this bonus does not apply to extended definitions of 'initiative'. For example, being the one to propose and immediately act on something, being the one to go and talk to the pissy garou nearby instead of just staring at him and talking about it, etc. Additionally, Rising Sun Mokole are always treated as having a rating of one Dexterity higher when rolling for initiative. *The specific aftereffects and consequences of using Glib Tongue on the victim. *Healing via Mother's Touch/Grandmother's Touch/Lover's Touch. **A separate instance of healing in the MT tree does not overcome the 'One MT per person per scene' rule. **MT, being a level one gift, has a minimum difficulty of 3. GT, being a level two gift, has a minimum difficulty of 1 to make it more worthwhile. The same is true for LT. *Astral Projection Numina **Revision can be found here: here. *Fox Frenzy vs. Berserk Frenzy. When should each happen? **A writeup has been added to the Frenzy section of the Combat Primer. *Willpower Regain via Natures & Demeanors **Because we don't keep track of Willpower spending much at all, and we're extremely lenient on RWG values from scene to scene, it has been decided it's just fluff and can vary character to character. We really don't care that much, and no one really keeps track anyways. (Too much of a hassle!) So whatever works, works. That said, be reasonable, and don't abuse the system. *Changeling Boons and Birthrights **The bonuses from kith or house don't grant a specialty to the sheet even if it bumps them to 4+, specialties can only be added if the 4 is reached by way of 'mortal' or 'mundane' stats without taking Faeness into account. This is to simplify the question of when a Fae could earn a specialty for their sheet. *Merits: What is the difference between Merit: Common Sense and Merit: Wolf-sense? **The former is mundane, human practical/conventional wisdom. The latter is folk and wilderness wisdom with a dash of animal instinct.